


Silent Towers

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [34]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Le Roof talks to Rika about the ancient Rykrosian civilisation.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Silent Towers

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 54 'ancient civilisation'.

"The crystal towers are beautiful," said Rika, "Did you make them yourself?"

"Not me personally, though," said Le Roof, a tinge of sadness to their voice, "The architects of the towers are gone, I'm afraid. The two guardians can make repairs but they could not recreate such beauty."

"There used to be more of you?"

"We existed before there were planets around Algol's suns. The war between the Light and the Darkness took its toll on our civilisation."

"Were there other towers?"

"There is a third, somewhere in the mountains. We sealed it off. The spirits there are... less hospitable."


End file.
